Ein Hang zum Galgen
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Jack Sparrow soll in England gehängt werden, auf dem Weg dorthin erleiden die Gefangenen Schiffsbruch und Jack trifft einen helfenden Fremden


**Ein Hang zum Galgen by ebony-zoot**

Copyright: Die Figuren gehören Walt Disney und J.K. Rowling, das Pairing gehört Romy und mir und die Ideen gehören: R.S. und mir

Danke an: Romy, Red Scorpion, FDK, meiner langeweile, meiner Tastatur und meinem Computer!

* * *

...„Außer mir gibt es wohl keinen blöderen auf der Welt!" schloss er verbittert und rümpfte die Nase. Jeder, der einigermaßen bei Verstand war, wusste doch das man eine Stadt meiden sollte, in der die Königin zur Zeit weilte. Natürlich wusste es jeder, er selbst wusste es schließlich auch, aber warum, verdammt, hatte er seinen Verstand in genau dieser Zeit abgeschaltet? 

Wäre er nicht so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, er könnte sämtliche Wachen austricksen und später damit rumprahlen, er wäre der Königin vor der Nase herumgetanzt und keiner hätte ihn auch nur schief angesehen.

Niemand, noch nicht einmal er selbst, hatte je daran gezweifelt, dass er mehr Verstand besaß als die meisten, die er getroffen hatte. Aber dieser Vorfall bewies mal wieder das Gegenteil... – Nein, es bewies nicht das Gegenteil! Es bewies höchstens, dass seine Neugier und Abenteuerlust, größer waren als seine Vorsicht.

Er hatte gewusst, welcher Gefahr er sich dort aussetzen würde, aber trotzdem ließ er sich davon hinreißen und jetzt musste er überlegen wie er sich an seinen eigenen Haaren wieder aus dem Schlamm ziehen sollte.

Aber das gute an der ganzen Geschichte war, das es sich rumsprechen würde, das ganze 15 Mann ihn erst hatten schnappen können. Abgesehen von dem Galgen, der ihm bevorstand, war das ein richtiger Lichtblick.

Wieder sank seine Laune auf minus zehn, als der Mann neben ihm sich räusperte und ihn daran erinnerte, das er –Jack Sparrow- hier mit einem Haufen Kleinkriminellen auf der Fahrt nach England war.

Einerseits war er so wichtig, dass die Königin darauf bestanden hatte ihn in England zu hängen, andererseits schienen seine Weggefährten – die irgendjemandem den Geldbeutel gestohlen hatten- ebenso wichtig.

Jetzt saß er also in einer kleinen wackeligen Kutsche, in Handschellen auf dem feuchten Boden, dicht neben ihn gedrängt noch fünf andere Gefangene und sein wahrscheinlich gebrochener Arm schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung.

Sicherlich wollte ihm das Glück nur einen Streich spielen, indem es sie an der schottischen Küste zu Schiffsbrüchigen gemacht hatte. Natürlich kam es ihm nicht gerade zugunsten, dass er Handschellen anhatte und sich so nirgends festhalten konnte, als sie auf dem Felsen aufliefen.

Die anderen Gefangenen hatte es nicht ganz so schlimm erwischt, bis auf ein paar Beulen und Prellungen waren sie unversehrt.

„Weiß jemand wie lange wir schon unterwegs sind?" rief der Mann neben ihm, der einem Gentleman nur durch die Narbe über dem linken Auge, auffiel.

„Ich hab das Gefühl für Zeit verloren!" murrte ein anderer, der auf dem Boden lag und an die Decke starrte.

Jack selbst ging es ebenso, er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange eine Fahrt bis nach England dauerte und er wusste ebenso wenig wie lange sie unterwegs war. Nach tagelangem rumsitzen hatte er keinen Sinn mehr darin gesehen Tag und Nacht zu zählen. Das einzigste was zählte war sein kaputter Arm um den sich die Wärter einen Dreck scherten. Wie sollte er dermaßen verletzt vor der Königin flüchten?

Schlecht gelaunt sah er nach draußen, er frierte erbärmlich, da es schon anfing zu dämmern. Obwohl es am Mittag auch nicht viel wärmer gewesen war.

Wieder einmal musste er feststellen, das in der Karibik doch ein wesentlich angenehmeres Klima herrschte als in Schottland. Wieso musste er unbedingt in England gehängt werden, noch dazu bei dieser Kälte?!

„Hast du schon einen Fluchtplan ausgeheckt?" fragte einer der Wärter und sah ihn süffisant grinsend an.

Wenn er nicht in einer solch erbärmlichen Situation gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn erwürgt, aber so musste er diese Sprüche leider über sich ergehen lassen.

„Ich bin zu sehr mit frieren beschäftigt um mich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren!" zischte Jack wütend und wich dem Blick des Wärters absichtlich aus.

„Der berühmte Jack Sparrow sitzt in der Klemme?!" höhnte der Wärter und schon wieder spürte Jack den Drang ihn zu erwürgen.

„Für dich immer noch Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Um ihn herum begannen alle laut zu lachen, ebenso wie die anderen Gefangenen, was ihn nur noch wütender machte.

Diese Männer waren angeklagt weil sie ein Stück Brot geklaut hatten oder ähnliches und er hatte mehr als nur einen Mann in seinem Leben überfallen, schlimmstenfalls sogar getötet. Eigentlich sollte er es sein der über die anderen Spotten sollte!

Er beschloss vorsichtshalber gar nichts mehr zu sagen, diese Männer hier waren ihm eindeutig zu blöd, wenn auch schlau genug um sich nicht von ihm austricksen zu lassen.

Sie konnten alle von Glück reden, das er verletzt war, ansonsten wäre er schon längst über alle Berge!

„Hey Wilson, hör auf zu quatschen. Sag mir lieber mal, wann und wo wir endlich Rast machen!" rief eine Stimme von draußen bei den Pferden.

Wilson verzog das Gesicht, besah sich prüfend Jacks Haltung und sah dann nach vorne.

„2 Stunden von hier liegt ein verlassenes Schloss, dort werden wir nächtigen!" mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu Jack lehnte er sich bequem zurück und schloss die Augen.

Jack stöhnte innerlich, zwei Stunden waren eine Ewigkeit und natürlich schliefen sie in einem alten Schloss, in dem es nichts als Kälte und Steinwände gab.

Das hatte er extra ausgewählt, er wusste wie es Jack momentan ging, sein zittern war wohl keinem entgangen.

Müde warf Jack den Kopf in den Nacken um seine Verspannung ein wenig zu lösen und den folgenden Kopfschmerzen zu entgehen, schließlich lehnte er sich ganz zurück und wartete darauf das die Zeit verstrich und seinem Leben ein Ende bereitet wurde. Mit diesem Gedanken fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

...Mitten in der Nacht wurde er, frierend auf dem Kutschenboden, von einem lauten Schrei geweckt. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, jedoch erfolglos. Er spürte weder seine Beine, noch seine Arme. Die Tatsache das er den Schmerz in seinem kaputten Arm ebenfalls nicht mehr spürte, stellte für ihn keinen großen Verlust dar. Diese Kälte hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, aber wenn er nicht aufstehen konnte, wie sollte er dann nachschauen von wem dieser Schrei stammte?

_Was interessiert mich dieser blöde Schrei, ich hab meine eigenen Probleme!_ dachte er wütend und schloss demonstrativ wieder die Augen.

„Verflucht!" hörte er eine Stimme nicht weit von seiner Kutsche entfernt. Wieder öffnete er seine Augen und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Keiner der anderen war bei ihm geblieben, sie hatten ihn einfach hier liegen gelassen und waren sich sonst wo am aufwärmen.

Gebannt hielt er dem Atem an und lauschte auf das Knacken der Äste, welches immer näher kam.

„Hallo?!" flüsterte er heiser, als ihm die vage Vorstellung kam, ein Mörder könne sich hier rum treiben und ihm den Gnadenstoß versetzen.

Die Gestalt blieb offensichtlich stehen und lauschte ebenfalls.

„Wo bist du!" fragte die Stimme skeptisch.

Jack ließ sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken, die Stimme klang zu unsicher für einen Mörder.

„Im Wagen!" kurz darauf hörte er Schritte auf sich zugehen und im nächsten Moment konnte er eine dunkle Gestalt am Ende der Kutsche ausmachen, die ihn kurze Zeit beobachtete.

Jack versuchte noch einmal sich aufzurichten um die Person besser erkennen zu können, doch noch immer waren seine Glieder steif vor Kälte und so langsam machte sich auch ein Schmerz in seinem Arm bemerkbar, der über seinem Kopf lag und wohl irgendwo angekettet war.

„Wurdest du überfallen?"

Jack überlegte schnell das dieser ihm vielleicht tatsächlich helfen konnte hier abzuhauen. Aber diesen Gedanken verschob er wieder als ihm bewusst wurde das sie nur zu zweit waren und er sich nicht gerade gut bewegen konnte.

„So könnte man es ausdrücken!" antwortete er niedergeschlagen, als er merkte wie der Fremde zu ihm in den Wagen stieg und sich über ihn beugte.

Interessiert musterte Jack die Umrisse des Mannes, er hatte ungefähr schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, ein schmales Gesicht und blasse Haut, mehr konnte er in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen.

„Normalerweise helfe ich keinen Fremden, aber du scheinst es bitter nötig zu haben!" flüsterte er und machte sich an seinen Handschellen zu schaffen, während Jack schmerzhaft die Augen zukniff. Es ertönte eine leises Klicken und der Fremde riss Jacks Hände aus den Handschellen und hob ihn mit einem Ruck hoch so das er aufrecht saß.

Jack hatte einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückt und nun spürte er wie das Blut in seine Arme schoss und sein kaputter Arm schmerzhaft pochte.

Tränen des Schmerzes liefen ihm die Wange herunter, während er seine Lippen fest aufeinander presste.

„Was hast du?" fragte der Fremde unschuldig und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Nichts... alles in... Ordnung!" presste Jack hervor und der Fremde zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und half ihm dann aus der Kutsche zu steigen, wobei Jack darauf achtete, das sein Arm nicht berührt wurde.

Noch etwas schwankend stand er nun auf einer Lichtung im Wald und sah seinen Retter dankbar an.

„Ich schätze, du hast etwas gut bei mir" murmelte Jack, während sein Retter nur eine Augenbraue hob. „Ich bin im übrigen Jack Sparrow!"

Gerne hätte er ihm die Hand hingehalten, aber da er seinen verletzten Arm mit seiner anderen Hand stützte war das nicht möglich.

„Severus Snape" nickte er kurz und deutete dann auf Jacks Arm „Was ist damit?"

„Gebrochen schätze ich, aber ich komm schon klar!" Er wollte nicht das dieser Snape ihm weiter nachlief, wer wusste schon wie lange es dauern würde, bis er erkannte das Jack ein Pirat war?

Zwar würde er nicht sehr weit kommen, aber einen Versuch wäre es wert.

„Das glaub ich, du kannst dich ja kaum noch aufrecht halten. Vielleicht solltest du dich erst mal ausruhen, bevor du flüchtest!"

Erstaunt sah Jack ihn an und vergaß für einen kurzen Moment all seine Schmerzen.

„Woher..." setzte er an, doch Snape unterbrach ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung. „Später, komm jetzt mit!"

Er umschlang Jack mit einem Arm um ihn zu sichern und ging dann mit ihm in Richtung Wald.

Jack wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte, dieser Kerl wusste das er flüchten wollte, woher auch immer. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon mal seinen Namen gehört und nun würde er ihn ausliefern... Gedanklich schüttelte Jack den Kopf.

Das war Blödsinn, wenn er wusste wer er war hätte er ihn doch wieder dort angebunden und irgendeinen Soldaten geholt. Vielleicht wollte er ihm wirklich helfen?

Was machte es denn schon für einen Unterschied ob er direkt gehängt wurde oder dort erfroren wäre? Er konnte ohnehin nichts dagegen tun.

Willenlos ließ er sich tiefer in den Wald schleppen und drängte sich noch näher an Snape heran um sich etwas an ihm zu wärmen.

Überrascht sog er einen Duft aus Kräutern ein. Es roch nicht Übel und es war wirklich das erste Mal das er solch einen Duft wahr nahm. Es roch gemütlich und vor allen Dingen sehr männlich.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie an einer kleinen Quelle stoppten, die versteckt hinter ein paar Büschen lag.

Snape kniete sofort nieder und zog Jack mit zu sich runter, verwirrt sah dieser sich um.

Versteckten sie sich hier vor etwas?

Dann sah er wie Snape eine kleine Tasse hervorholte und sie mit dem Wasser aus der Quelle füllte und sie ihm schließlich hinhielt.

„Trink das!" befahl er ruhig als Jack die Tasse annahm und sie misstrauisch betrachtete. Schließlich setzte er an und trank sie aus.

Fragend sah er seinen Gegenüber an.

„Wozu war das gut?"

„Sei still und schließ die Augen!" kam die schnelle Antwort von Snape und Jack tat wie ihm geheißen. Normalerweise hatte er keine Probleme damit Befehle zu missachten, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, es würde helfen wenn er tat was Snape von ihm verlangte. Vielleicht war es, weil er ihm bereits vertraute, obwohl er ihn erst seit ein paar Minuten kannte. Er hörte ihn leise ein paar Worte in einer anderen Sprache murmeln und dann wieder plötzliche Stille. Kein Wind wehte mehr und keine Blätter raschelten.

„Du kannst sie wieder öffnen!"

Verwirrt befolgte er auch diesen Befehl und sah sich sprachlos um. Sie befanden sich in einem großen geheizten Raum, mit ein paar Möbeln, die Jack etwas seltsam vorkamen und vielen Büchern.

Mit großen Augen rappelte er sich auf und sah zu Snape, der neben ihm stand und irgendwie den Raum erhellte.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Jack langsam und folgte Snape auf das Sofa. Snape zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern, ihm kam es anscheinend überhaupt nicht seltsam vor, das sie gerade noch in einem Wald gestanden hatten.

„Wir sind in meinem Büro" antwortete er kurz angebunden und nahm ein paar Sachen vom Tisch und setzte sich. „Setz dich hier hin, ich werde mich um deinen Arm kümmern!" Immer noch vollkommen zerstreut ließ er sich neben Snape nieder und musterte den Stock den er in der Hand hielt.

„Wozu ist das?"

Snape seufzte und sah ihn genervt an.

„Stell nicht so viele Fragen und ich werde dich nicht soviel belügen!" ein sarkastisches Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen, als er den Stock beiseite legte und ihm ein Fläschchen in die Hand drückte.

„Trink!" befahl er wieder. Jack, der gerade wieder eine Frage stellen wollte, schluckte diese hinunter und besah sich das Fläschchen genauer.

Der flüssige Inhalt war dunkelblau und erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Tinte. Wieder wusste er nicht was ihm den Anlass dazu gab, diesem Mann einfach zu vertrauen.

Mit einem großen Schluck trank er es aus und stellte es auf den Tisch, er unterdrückte den Drang, fragend zu Snape zu schauen, welcher sich entspannt zurück gelehnt hatte.

Einen Moment später spürte Jack schon ein leichtes ziehen in seinem Arm, das sich etwas später in ein wohltuendes und warmes Gefühl verwandelte.

Seine Schmerzen waren wie weggeblasen und sein Arm fühlte sich ganz normal an. Vorsichtig bewegte er ihn, es war nur noch ein leichter Muskelkater zu merken, ansonsten schien er geheilt zu sein.

Unsicher sah er zu Snape, der ihn nun mit spielerischem Interesse musterte.

„Ist er wieder heil?" fragte er lahm obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte. Snape nickte nur und betrachtete ihn weiter.

Jack kam es so vor als könnte er in sein inneres Blicken, was er mit Sicherheit auch konnte. Er hatte ihn irgendwie an diesen Ort gebracht und irgendwie auch seinen Arm geheilt und irgendwie interessierte er sich für diesen Mann.

Erst jetzt fielen ihm die rabenschwarzen Augen auf, die perfekt zu den schwarzen Haaren passten und dieser durchdringende Blick der ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit musterte... Aber seit wann fühlte er sich zu Männern hingezogen?

Oder war es doch nur die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann so anders war als alle die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte?

Was es auch war, irgendetwas in ihm fühlte sich hier vollkommen wohl. Und dieses etwas war es auch, was ihn dazu bewegte sich einfach zu ihm rüberzubeugen und ihn zu küssen. Es war ein kurzer und sanfter Kuss, er hatte kaum gemerkt wie sich ihre Lippen berührten, aber dennoch setzte es ein unglaubliches Flattern in seinem Magen frei das ihn zum Lächeln zwang.

Vorsichtig sah er in die Augen von Severus in denen er ein kurzes Glitzern feststellte. Etwas unsicher setzte er sich wieder aufrecht hin, als Severus nach einem Moment des Schweigens sich zu ihm beugte und ihn wieder küsste.

Überrascht erwiderte er, die Vorstellung verdrängend, das er gerade jemanden küsste, von dem er nur den Namen kannte.

Wenn er zuviel Rum getrunken hatte, war das nichts neues, aber im Augenblick war er ganz und gar nicht betrunken.

Er fühlte einfach nur die Hitze in seinen Wangen und wie er nach und nach den Verstand verlor.

Keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendete er an diesen blöden Galgen. Er wollte für immer in diesem Kuss versinken, nichts anderes gab es mehr das er begehrte.

Es machte ihm auch nichts mehr aus, die Pearl verloren zu haben solange er nur hier weiterleben konnte.

Alles in seinem Leben hatte an Sinn verloren, wie gerne würde er jetzt in diesem Moment sterben...

Eine heiße Träne bildete sich am Rande seines Auges und er hielt den Atem an, er wollte diesen Kuss nicht lösen, nie wieder!

...er atmete nicht mehr, ihm fehlte einfach die Luft zum atmen. Etwas hatte sich um seinen Hals geschnürt und löste einen Hustenreiz in ihm, aber trotzdem rührte er sich nicht.

Er wollte diesen Kuss genießen...

Nie wieder auftauchen...

Einfach darin versinken...

Der Hustenreiz wurde stärker und ging in ein Würgen über, er spürte das etwas mit seinen Halswirbeln nicht in Ordnung war, sie schienen rauszuspringen. Sein Arm schmerzte wieder wie noch einige Minuten davor.

Noch immer konnte er nicht atmen, ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz bildete sich in seinem Nacken, er hätte geschrien wenn er die Luft dazu gehabt hätte.

Der Kuss...

Es gab ihn nicht...

Severus?...

Es gab ihn nicht...

Er behielt die Augen geschlossen, als er merkte wie es immer kälter um ihn herum wurde und seine Schmerzen nachließen. Ein Strick hatte sich fest um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihm die Luft abgeschnürt.

Als letztes sah Severus von ihm wie Jack leblos vor einer klatschenden Menge am Galgen hing und eine kleine Träne über sein Gesicht ran, schweißgebadet wachte er in seinem Bett auf.

Er knipste das Licht an und sah schlaftrunken auf das aufgeschlagene Buch neben sich. Er hatte es am Abend angefangen zu lesen, aber beim letzten Absatz musste er wohl eingeschlafen sein.

Im Flüsterton las er:

„_Jack Sparrow, ehemals Piratencaptain der Black Pearl. Angeklagt wegen Hochverrat an der Königin von England und schließlich mit dem Tode am Galgen bestraft."_

_

* * *

_Vielleicht wäre ein kleines Review angebracht, so das ich sehe was ihr von der Geschichte haltet. Freue mich über Lob und Kritik (muss mich ja irgendwie verbessern können). Ich hoffe das es überhaupt einer liest


End file.
